powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Circuit
Circuit is a mechanical owl which acts as an information source (like Alpha 5) and calls Captain Logan to send the Time Flyers when needed. He traveled to the 21st century with the Time Force Rangers to assist them. He was created by Trip; the two are very close, like brothers. As the Time Force Rangers' technical adviser, Circuit informs them of the weapons at their disposal, and performs diagnostics on their equipment. When he's not on the job, he frequently resides in Trip's backpack. Circuit eventually returned to the year 3000 after the final battle with Ransik. He appeared once more in the Time Force/Wild Force team up, Reinforcements from the Future. Note *Circuit's name was originally supposed to be Digit. *Like Alpha 5, he is very childlike and longs for his friends' love and affection; in Circuit Unsure, he runs away from home after becoming upset that his friends are upset with him, leading up to the Rangers having to search for him. He also gets captured by Nadira in Short-Circuited too, and is reprogrammed by her to turn against the Rangers and eliminate them. Trip manages to restore him to normal when the Rangers come to Circuit's rescue. In a sense, the Time Force Rangers are Circuit's family members; for example, when Katie reproves him about running away, she tells him that if he ever runs away again, they're coming with him. *In Circuit Unsure, Circuit is revealed to have files on both the past and the future of the era of 2001 but is not allowed to reveal what he knows about the future. The Rangers convince him to tell them about the future, but when Circuit sees what's to come, Alex erases the files as they deal with the Rangers' personal future and could adversely affect their dedication to the mission. This causes a crisis of faith for Circuit due to him believing himself to be malfunctioning before Alex reveals the truth. Afterwards, he lies about what he saw due to Alex's warnings. What Circuit saw are the events of The End of Time and are presumably the version where the Rangers die saving the day, what Alex didn't want them to know as they would be less likely to fight if they knew they were to die. Ironically, Alex would inform them of this information himself in the very next episode. *Circuit is instrumental in the Rangers battles with enlarged opponents as he summons the Megazord for them. Indeed, without Circuit, the Megazords can't be called as shown in Short-Circuited and Circuit Unsure. *In Circuit Unsure, Circuit purposefully takes a blast to save the Rangers. He shuts down minutes later, but Trip is able to fix him shortly thereafter. The hit also takes out his transmitter so he can't summon the Megazords to fight Serpicon. Instead, the Rangers use the Time Jet against him so the Q-Rex can finish the job. *There is an inconsistency between Circuit's appearance in American footage and Japanese footage. In Japanese footage, his color is light blue, while in American footage, his color is dark blue. Appearances *Power Rangers Time Force **Episode 1: Force from the Future, Part 1 **Episode 2: Force from the Future, Part 2 **Episode 33: Time for Lightspeed **Episode 40: The End of Time, Part 3 *Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 25: Reinforcements from the Future, Part II See Also de: Circuit Category: Time Force Category:PR Allies Category:Robotic PR Allies